All My Loving
by Etoile-san
Summary: My first songfic featuring All My Loving By The Beatles. YunaxRikku


**Title: **

**By:** Final Fanticizer

**Disclaimer:** Own? Like bought? Like with money? Hahaha! Owning things…Heh-heh...

**A/N:** I have returned! I'm back and better than ever! I've updated my brain and I'm set to prvide you with proper stories with far less grammatical errors...I hope. Also, I've decided to stop being an asshole and accually take your suggestions and comments into consideration. I love you all for sticking with me though! Anywho this is my newest fix and, to top it all off, I decided to make it my first song fic. See, I just saw "Across the Universe" a while ago and I gotta say I really enjoyed it. So that's where this all began. Who knows? Maybe I'll stretch it out to a couple chapters. And yes I am aware I"m missing some lyrics. It go repetitive so I chopped it. ENJOY! R&R

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;  
Remember I'll always be true.  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home ev'ry day,  
And I'll send all my loving to you._

"Do you really have to go, Yunie?" Rikku said weakly.

"I'm just going to Besaid for a little while. It's not like I'm leaving forever." Yuna giggled softly. Lulu had sent word to Yuna a short time ago about Wakka being very busy as of late and little Vidina being quite the handful; Yuna, of course, being the person she is, jumped at the chance to help. The rest of the Gullwings offered to help but Yuna politely declined the offer, much to the distaste of the crew (especially Rikku).

It hadn't been long since Rikku and Yuna began their "relationship" (for lack of a better word). It began as a sort of comfort for them. If one needed a gentle hand or a shoulder to cry on the other was there for the ordeal. All of that changed the day Yuna offered a simple kiss and, for whatever reason, Rikku accepted. 'Who knew a month or so could make such diffence' Yuna thought. Whatever the reason, the two were very much ing love. Nothing could change that fact.

The girls stood alone now on the beaches of Besaid.

__

I'll pretend That I'm kissing  
the lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true.

"But you'll be gone for sooooo long..." Rikku pleaded. "What am I 'sposed to do for all that time?" She folded her arms and playfuly turned her back to Yuna, slightly glancing over her shoulder. Yuna tilted her head to the side. She tip-toed over to Rikku and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"Spend your time thinking about me." She wispered, planting tiny kisses along the Al-Bhed's perfectly tanned neck. Yuna moved and, gently placing a hand along Rikku's cheek, pulled her in for a kiss. A slow, passionate kiss. Neither too deep nor too shallow. In a word: perfect. When they parted, Rikku leaned her forehead against Yuna's and watched her multi-colored eyes dart back and forth.

"_While I'm away, I'll write home ev'ry day. And I'll send all my loving to you._" Yuna said slowly. Rikku welled up and threw her arms around her cousin.

"I love you, Yuna." she sniffled "I love you so much..."

"I love you, too..."

__

All my loving I will send to you.  
All my loving, darling I'll be true.

"You won't foget me will you?" she continued half-jokingly, giggling.

"Rikku..." Yuna hugged back tightly. "I could never..." She lifted her friend's chin. "Why are you so worried about this, hun? I won't even be gone that long." Yuna dealt another thousand tiny kisses all across Rikku's face, wiping away the tears as she went. "_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you," _ Rikku sniffled again and lowered her head. The other girl moved again and stole another quick kiss, moving Rikku's face upward.

"No more tears, ok?" Yuna asked with a smile. Rikku nodded planting another kiss before...

_"I'll miss you:" _ She moved her hands along Yuna's bare shoulders and embraced her in another hug. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." And before turning to go, Yuna wispered, "_All my loving, I will send to you."_

**phew I must say it was a little rushed but I enjoyed it. I hope you did too! Did I return with a vengence?! Should there be another chapter?! Will I ever come back?! Only you hold the answer! Review please!**


End file.
